TO EMZ: Juliet's Tragedy
by OMG101
Summary: I stared holes into his head,hoping,maybe he would turn my way,look me in the eyes,and say 'No,I love Mikan Sakura.' But that was selfish and Natsume would never do that to Sumire.After all, Romeo and Juliet were broken after Cinderella came along. AU


Dedicated to ReflectionsOnMyPast. This one's for you Emz (;

* * *

Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so.

-David Grayson

* * *

"Mikan! I'm so glad you could have made it!" Sumire wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight. I smiled weakly and wrapped my arms around her too. As she let go, the sound of fabric crinkling was heard. I inspected her dress, sleek and beautiful. Embroidered with small diamonds and a necklace decorated her neck. Her veil was thrown back and her face powdered. I looked down at my own dress, compared to her, I-no, everyone looked shabby.

"You look stunning, Sumire dear." I said, this was the least I could say, after all, it _was _her wedding day. She beamed an adorable smile, maybe that was why he loved her so much.

"Thank you." Tears started to fall from her eyes, luckily she was wearing waterproof makeup. "Thank you so much, Mikan, for being here for me." I pulled her into an embrace.

"Anything for you, Sumire..." I slowly let go as an attendant rushed towards us.

"Ms. Shouda, we're going on soon." Sumire nodded and quickly pointed out the main hall where everything would take place.

"Mikan, your piano is ready. It'll be there for you. Can you go on now? After all, you are the best composer in the world! Please play me _that song._" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"Of course, Sumire." She gave me one final hug and was dragged away by her attendants. I sighed, why on this day must I play _that song?_

After all...it _was _inspired by _him_...

::+::

I was going to be up there the whole time, which meant, I had a front row seat to everything. I sat nervously at the grand piano, fiddling with my fingers. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, someone caught my eye.

"Ah..." He turned.

"Mikan?"

"Ruka!" He smiled and walked towards me. He seemed to be very happy, unlike me. Of course, I couldn't show that.

"So, care to amaze me with your wonderful talents?" I grinned and said teasingly,

"You're going to have to wait, like everyone else." He sighed.

"Alright, alright." And laughed. Ruka was such a kind man, and being handsome was a bonus. Always putting others first, soft but manly, gentle hearted Ruka was always there for me.

I wonder why I couldn't have fallen in love with him instead.

But alas, fate loved to torture me so, and this time was no excuse. I tried to look comfortable at the seat, keeping myself calm. It wasn't hard to forget, if I just cried a little and eat mass amounts of chocolate, I would be alright. Looking around the chapel, I noticed the crowd settling down and waiting patiently for the ceremony to start. I closed my eyes, urging for the dark feeling to leave my heart. It was a happy day, it was Sumire's day, yet, why can't I fully feel happy for her?

_I still love him._

I pushed that voice away. It was the voice that tortured me for the past five years. It was the one that was there when I first met him, when I first fell in love with him. It was the voice there when I saw him with her, the one that made me realize, he was _Sumire's_. The voice that told me to stop him when I saw him pull out that ring, the one to beg him not to when he asked if this was the right thing to do. It was the voice that told me to reject Sumire when she asked me to play. And now, it's the voice that's telling me,

_It's over._

I shook my head and couldn't accept the fact that, the voice was always right. Even now, I knew, that if I had listened to that voice, then maybe I wouldn't be sitting here right now. Maybe I'd be the one in that beautiful white gown, or the one that would be by his side for eternity.

It was surprising how much regret hurts.

I looked up from the piano's keys and noticed that familiar bush of raven hair, that was in somewhat of a more neater attire for this event. I almost met his eyes, but I looked away. His eyes were dangerous. Crimson red, they could always strike right through my heart. He could always tell what I was thinking,

hell broke loose within my heart.

The familiar tune of the piano rang throughout the chapel as all the tired relatives, guests, or whatever woke up. My fingers flew across the keys, _'just like little butterflies' _he had said. _'The beautiful ones that fly in my garden?' _I had asked. He shook his head. _'No, more like the ones on your panties.' _And then I hit him, gently of course. I couldn't help but smile at that small memory I had of him. I remembered all the times that we had together, whether it was a small thing that happened like lending him a pencil cause he was too lazy to get his out, or when he comforted me, when my mother died.

He probably didn't remember any of those though.

I swayed a little bit, back and forth, and kept the beat with the pedal I was pressing. Light, soft, lovely music. It was the kind Sumire had asked for, but she also asked for that song.

The song I wrote for him.

As soon as I finished the wedding song, I pulled my hands back and sat at the chair, as I was asked to. The ceremony had officially started.

I almost dozed off while the priest was telling the regular things...I didn't really pay attention..until certain words picked up my attention.

"Sumire Shouda, do you take Natsume Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?"

He asked her. She hummed.

"I do." He nodded and turned to Natsume.

"Natsume Hyuuga," I felt something at the back of my throat. "Do you take Sumire Shouda as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?"

I shook my head slightly, my hands trembling. I stared holes into his head, hoping, maybe he would turn my way, look me in the eyes, and say _'No, I love Mikan Sakura.' _But that was selfish and Natsume would never do that to Sumire. I clenched my fists.

_Impossible. Utterly impossible._

He closed his deep crimson eyes, his long lashes were eye catching and enviable. I held my breath and his lips moved.

"I do."

::+::

"Mikan~!" Sumire ran to me, her dress swishing side to side, behind her followed her newly wed husband, smiling slightly. I felt something pierce my heart. The smile I fell in love with.

"Yes?" I asked softly, turning towards her. I forced on the best smile I could, a weak and tired one. She grabbed my hands.

"Now's the time, dear. I want you to play! It completely shows my feelings for Natsume and vice versa. Please, play?" She gave me that irresistible puppy dog look that made me do this in the first place. I forced a giggle and nodded.

"Alright, dear, just for you." She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tight. When she let go of me, tears were in her eyes. I paused.

"Sumire? What's wrong?" She sniffled a bit but didn't answer, tears fell down her cheeks. I grabbed her shoulders. Natsume seemed to have wandered off somewhere else, probably with Ruka. She stayed silent until she looked up at me with the biggest smile on her face.

"It's just...I'm so..happy." She laughed a bit. "Everything just seems..so unreal. I just...don't know what to say. What do I do? What am I supposed to feel?" She cried, I couldn't tell whether her tears were tears of joy or pain.

I went with the first one.

Grabbing her, I dragged her to the seat nearest to the piano and plopped her down in it, a bit watchful of the dress.

"You. Sit here." She nodded and I went up to the piano. My hands were trembling, nevertheless, I placed them on the piano and started to play. The chatter in the church died down as everyone started to look my way. My heart was jumping out of my chest, nervousness filled every vein and I knew he was watching. So then, I did the only thing I could do.

I sang.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

I remembered that one day when I bumped into him on the streets. He was so rude, and when I tried to be rude back, he laughed. It was a wonderful, mellow sound that was like music to my ears. It made me feel excited. I wonder exactly what that feeling was?

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd_

But I quickly left, I knew I needed to meet up with Sumire, since she had something important to tell me. But my mind wouldn't leave me alone. I wonder, if I ever would meet that guy again.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

"This is Natsume, he's my boyfriend." She smiled as she introduced him. I stared at him, gaping.

"What." He asked, more demanded though. I almost facepalmed. The jerk didn't remember me.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

But as I got to know Natsume, he became my close friend, and he comforted me. It was almost like we were meant to be...until I remembered Sumire. Natsume, of course, never thought of our relationship as more than a friendship. I bet he didn't even consider it.

Tears started to come to my eyes when I thought of that. He never loved me.

It broke my heart.

I stopped playing suddenly. Everyone stared at me, confused. And so was I. Why did I stop?

_Mikan. It's time to run._

And for once, I listened to my voice.

"Sumire, I don't feel very well, I have to go! I'm so sorry." I said quickly as I ran out the church's doors. I just wanted to get away from it all. The irony, the guilt, the _love_.

When I stopped running, I didn't know where I was, but I didn't care either, so instead, I sat under a tree in the shade, it was still the afternoon, around 4 I'm guessing. The place looked familiar, it's probably the meadow not too far from the church.

_You're alone, Mikan._

And so I cried. My shoulders heaved up and down, and I choked on my own sobs. Streams of tears flowed down my cheeks as I rubbed them away, but they were endless. I felt my hands tremble once more and I buried my face in my hands.

"I love you..Natsume..." I cried out loud, the words were so jumbled that even I couldn't understand what I was saying anymore.

Looking up to the sky, I wonder if I could ever forget you. I slowly wiped away my tears, and said in a more understandable tone.

"Love is when you are willing to sacrifice something great...isn't it?"

* * *

It was a fairytale.

Where we were both Romeo and Juliet.

A match made in heaven.

But then Cinderella came along and decided to break it.

She was the cute and innocent one, that everyone protected.

And they were soul mates for life.

And left me, the crying Juliet.

But the crying Juliet could only smile and lie

_Congratulations. I'm so happy for you two._

Therefore, she was an even more despicable girl than Cinderella.

And Romeo could only thank her with his smile that she had fallen in love with.

_Thank you, you're my best friend._

And that was the words that hurt her the most.

By the time she realized her love,

It was _far _too late.

And the curtains on her story were now closed.

Since she was only Juliet, and not Cinderella

Her love had become a tragedy

Goodbye, my Romeo.

* * *

DANGGIT. I'm so sorry D:

This was soo delayed. I know I told you I was gonna make a happy story, but I really liked this so I wanted to post this for you instead orz.

The lyrics above are from Otouto no Ane's _I don't know a millimeter of Romeo and Cinderella_ for those of you who like vocaloids (; Just a bit shortened down and put in my own words.

I'm thinking about making this a three shot. This one in Mikan POV, the second in Sumire POV, and lastly Natsume POV. If you guys _really _like it then I can even make a Ruka POV.

But of course, this all just depends on how much time I have/shotshot

I don't even know why I'm writing this (besides giving it to Emz) I should be working on my other stories instead OTLL;;

Oh err and btw. The song Mikan is playing is "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton (: i dun own it.

Anyways, if you had the time to read up to the end of this A/N then _thank you~_

Review? :3

Cherri^^


End file.
